The DOE Office of Basic Energy Science (BES) is building the NSLS-II electron storage ring along with beamlines that will support physcial sciences research. With over 30% of synchtron radiation being used by the life sciences community world-wide, it is essential that this newest synchotron provide access to state-of-the-art facilities for the life science community. NIH and DOE agree that NIH will provide support for the materials and activities described in this MOU required for the development of cutting edge beamlines for the life sciences.